Eyna Harumageddon
Eyna Harumageddon is a daughter of Ruine Harumageddon. Story Love Does Not Exist Eyna was a young girl of Ruine who was eventually allowed to rule alongside her on Babelia due to her mother's carefully laid schemes. However, this did not prepare Eyna from a carefully woven betrayal: Eyna's fiance betrayed her, attempting to kill her, and a Dokuta-controlled Ruine finished the job, breaking the young woman's spirit as she died. However, Ruine managed to obtain her Soul back and used her to create Nemo Harumageddon, her perfect creation. Creating locks on Eyna's spirit to prevent her from ever suffering again, she planted it in Nemo as a fail-safe, to constantly remind her of the cruelty of the world and the absence of love it held. Eyna thus watched on Nemo, constantly attacking those around her out of fear and hate. Rekindling the Embers When Nemo, now known as Hina, found love alongside Michael Dawne, Eyna at first lashed out at the man, believing him to be much like the others. However, Michael kept being determined and protecting Eyna as well. When the pair entered the Venatio, Eyna and Hina were given separate bodies, and Eyna witnessed Michael attempting to protect her from Alruna. Eventually, the same Alruna was offered a chance at life by Hina and bestowed her title upon Eyna and Hina, breaking the former free of her bindings, allowing her to feel pain again, to exist once more. The trio escaped out of the Venatio, with Eyna starting to feel once more positive emotions as well, such as desire and love for Michael and Alruna herself. Distant Summons Eyna was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Aquarius due to Biohazard's interference. Her Soul separated from her body and forced into Saber's, her body remained alongside Tiffany Samsaran, a woman she glimpsed a long time ago across the dimensions. She guided Saber during the War, and her Soul was reunited with her body at the war's end, before returning home, taking Tiffany with her. Appearance Eyna resembles a demonic form of Hina, with twisted black talons, wings and horns, as well as long orange hair and sharp animal eyes. She dresses in black clothing reminiscing of a demon's as well. Personality Eyna's mindset and personality are deeply driven by her belief that love does not exist and her fear and hatred of everything, turned into an obsessive desire for destruction, blood and pain. Due to not being able to feel herself, she attempts to make her opponents feel the same as a way to catalyze her own desires. Although still brutal and with a slightly cruel side, Alruna's connection and Michael's affection have slightly warmed Eyna, thawing her heart and allowing her to accept another's love with much less suspicion. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Eyna is extremely strong, swift and resilient, although she sacrifices some of Hina's endurance for more all-out speed and strength. * Elemental Mastery: Eyna uses Darkness and Fire as her only elements, and can summon powerful dark seals to amplify her mastery at the cost of her life-force, in a sadomasochistic battle style. * Weapon Mastery: Eyna masters several weapons, but her signature weapons are Naru and Numa, power-amplifying pistols, and a massive unnamed scythe. * Pain Mastery: As Alruna's new host, Eyna can now manipulate Miasma and Nature to do her bidding as well. * Divine Servant Abilities: During her time as a pseudo-Divine Servant of Aquarius, her abilities are further bolstered, as expected. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her briefly. * Venatio : True Evil features her. * Magus Wars : Hina features her as Eyna of Aquarius. Trivia * Eyna's name is a corruption of Hina with the syllable 'Ey', perhaps hinting at the french word "Haine" (Hate). Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Reaper Category:Purgatory Category:Akasha Category:Harumageddon Category:Divine Servant